Cursed Content
"why does this channel exist, everything on this server is cursed." - SpicyAndroidThirst™ 'Cursed Content' is one of the oldest text channels to be found on the QN server, and is arguably one of the more favoured channels. Cursed images, videos and conversations can be found here, resulting in some memorable occurrences. The creation of Cursed Content During the first few days of the QN server it became apparent that the members had some rather cursed content to share, more specifically involving NSFW content. This led the server owner, Omicronarmageddon, to create a new text channel in an attempt to contain this content. However, the channel was never used for NSFW content, and has instead become a popular place to share absolutely anything that carries cursed energies. Memorable events There isn't a day that goes by where something exceptionally cursed isn't posted in this channel, which has led to many long-lasting jokes between the QN members. Bone Cob The term 'Bone Cob' refers to an image that was sent by Deimos, pictured below, which is essentially a corn cob made out of teeth. The immediate reaction to this image was small, with only a few members sending equally cursed messages in response. For the next few minutes the conversation veered off onto a different path. We were fools for thinking this would be the last of the Bone Cob. Not long after this, a member of the server, ThoightsHills-Regerts, voiced his concern about the Bone Cob. This then caused another member, Cactus, to defend the Bone Cob's presence within the server, initiating an intense role-play for all to see. The majority of the roleplay occurred between members Branden and Cactus, lasting over an hour. The basic plot-line followed Catus being in favour of the Bone Cob, worshiping it as a God, desperately trying to gain followers for this corrupt 'religion'. ThoightsHills-Regerts played the opposing side and did whatever he could to defend the QN server from the Bone Cob and its followers. Although this roleplay lasted over an hour there was no apparent winner in the end, instead the viewers were left to guess how this chronicle ended. 'The Bone Cob is eternal, you shall not 'purge' him from existence, for he Is the reason we all exist! You foolish Nephilim think not of the good the Bone Cob brings! The Bone Cob takes All teeth, not just teeth in good health! The Bone Cob will not ever rot in Hell, for he is good!' - An exceprt from the roleplay showing ThoightsHills-Regerts responding to Cactus. Spicy Mayo Oats This occurred within the first few hours of the QN server's creation, deeming it the first cursed event to unfold. Although this is listed under the Cursed Content channel, the Spicy Mayo Oats originated from the General text channel. Because of the highly cursed energy this particular incident holds, along with being the first post in the Cursed Content channel, it seemed fitting to place it here. The term 'Spicy Mayo Oats' is quite self explanatory; a bowl of oats garnished with sriracha and mayonnaise for extra flavour. This creation of these oats was initiated by irellavant, who messaged the server stating they only had oats in their pantry. This then prompted many different responses all relating to one thing; making oats and topping it with ketchup and mayonnaise. Amused by this, irellavant decided to follow through with their ideas and proceeded to cook a small portion of oats, fully prepared to waste this food for the joke. Unfortunately when the time came to garnish the oats irellavant discovered that there was no ketchup available, and instead settled for the next best thing; sriracha sauce. It could even be argued that this ended up enhancing the dish, giving an unexpected zing to whomever was brave enough to taste the oats. Upon completing this magnificent dish, irellavant was swift in sending a photo of the finished product to the server. The oats were taste-tested in the end and, unsurprisingly, were described as 'unpleasant' amongst other things. Since this day, the creation has been known as 'Spicy Mayo Oats' and remains as one of the most memorable occurrences within the QN server. Cursed Husbands the works